Chase
by Jelieschic128
Summary: Okay so this is a story about Paris and Juliet. Everyone knows the story between Jules and Romeo, but what about Paris? In here he finally gets Juliet but he doesn’t want her! YOU SHOULD READ AND FIND OUT MORE... - !
1. welcome to st catherine's

Chapter One "Welcome to St. Catherine's"

It all seemed to begin on that unfortunate September morning. The day began like any other new high school day. The wind combing through my brown matted locks, knowing then, that this boxy-looking building is where I would be staying for the next three hundred and thirty-four days, sixteen hours, fifty-three, fifty-two, and now fifty-one seconds of my life because my main reason for living was now within my reach.

The dark green trees that led me to this paved pathway seem to rise above my head. As my steps bring me closer and closer to the building, a white rabbit hopped across the path to a deep green brush on the other side of the white rocks beneath my feet. Abruptly, I came face to face with a tall black oak door with a shinny gold knocker.

At my old school in National City, there were never wooden doors; we were lucky if we even got doors. But here in Washington, that was a different matter. As the dark masses of wood pulled apart, a little old woman ambushed me.

"My name is Ms. Lopez. I am the head nurse here at St. Catherine's. Call me at anytime you need something. And I do mean anything. Really, last week a boy came in and he had the worst fever I've ever heard of let alone seen! He's eyes were practically bugging out of his head. Poor boy. Had to send him home… I do hope he'll be able to return. My husband once got so sick, He had to spend the whole day in the emergency room at St. Ruth's hospital… Oh! Pardon my rant." Her mouth curved into a gentle smile. Ms. Lopez's brown-gray hair was pulled neatly into a bun in the back of her head; it bobbed up and down as she fussed over me, seeing if I was carrying any unnecessary luggage. My heavy arms fell to the floor as she grabbed my worn and tattered duffle bag.

"Umm…don't worry 'bout it?" was all that could escape my lips, as she swiftly shrugged off my sweater.

As I drifted off, her brown eyes skimmed me from head to toe. "Oooh! Juliet I love this whole innocent new student-look, you have going for you. It seems go very well with your attitude. You're so quiet! You really should talk more…" she waved her right hand while she spoke. My eyes quickly scanned the bright room. On each wall was a bright shade of green or purple. Covering the two only windows were white billowy curtains with intricate flower designs.

"Yes Ma'am." My gaze still searched the room for individuality. My Dad always said that a women's own space was a doorway to her soul… There it was. Nothing too noticeable, but on her dark wooden desk; which if you ask me matched the door a little too much; was a small porcelain figurine of an angel holding a small white heart with the words "Life is too short, babble today" written in sharpie.

"Love, now no need for that…I told you call me Ms. Lopez!" she smiled gently like a mom would… "The headmaster has been expecting you for a while now, Juliet. Try to be nice to the poor man. He practically married a couple today. And if I do say so they were just the cutest things. She just looked like a little doll and he… Oooh he was just like any man a girl could ever wish for. So sweet and in love… oh there I go again. Please do forgive me." My head jerked up at how soft yet lively she spoke, as if to keep it a secret between the both of us. My thoughts screeched to a halt when Ms. Lopez gently pulled at my hand, leading me to another dark door. When we arrived, I softly placed my fist on the door and tapped. No answer. My head immediately swung back to the smiling Ms. Lopez. She nodded once and I entered. The room inside seemed pretty normal, there was a man standing near the window, a desk, and a laptop charging on said desk. As my gaze continued to move around the room, it quickly returned to the man by the window. I slowly traced the man's features. He seemed somewhat on edge, or at least depressed. He just stood there looking out the window. From where he stood his whole person seemed to glow, under the sun's cold rays. I stood there for what seemed forever. The silence seemed crushingly stiff, until I coughed. His attention, now directed fully on myself.

"Headmaster?" I asked meekly as I took a step forward towards the man. "Ms. Lopez said you were expecting me?" The man's head rose, revealing a young, boyish grin.

"Oh yes! You must be Juliet Sandoval, our new transfer student from Sun Diego, California. Am I correct? Oh and please do call me Dr. Laurence. It sounds a little less formal that way… " He swiftly brushed the hair from his eyes and picked up a stack of papers. "It says here that you are 16 years old, you lived in National City, and that you've never attended boarding, let alone a private school?"

I slowly nodded in response. Dr. Laurence pointed to a black leather chair; my eyes immediately scanned the room once again. On the wall behind Dr. Laurence proudly hung six framed certificates. Dr. Laurence must have said something because when my attention returned to his scratchy beard, he looked like he was expecting an answer.

"Could you repeat the question?" I questioned, hoping he _had _asked something.

"But of course! I simply asked if you knew any one here at St. Catherine's." he chucked at my grimace. "I take that as a yes, my dear?"

"I guess you could say that…Paris Gales? We sort of go way back. I kind of am married to him I guess that's why he ran away… Umm… Well, he didn't seem ready, so father asked me to come and get him?" I sunk down into my shoes. Dr. Laurence was chuckling with both hands leaning on the window. "Oh how I miss being a youth…" Dr. Laurence turned away from the distant window to face me. He slowly walked over to me, mussing my curls and nodding to the door. "That'll be all Juliet."

I blushed and slightly nodded, Dr. Laurence replied by a kind smile and a gentle nudge out the door.



Ms. Lopez once again led me by hand down the hall. We stopped in front of a large brown building. "Okay Juliet, so this is your dorm. I'll introduce you to Diana the dorm head. And then she'll give you the tour and show you to your room." I followed her up a staircase to another pair of black oak doors. She slowly opened and held them for me to pass. I nodded and proceeded to a desk labeled "St. Catherine's School for the Elite".

"Ms. Lopez? What am I supposed to do now?" I asked tracing the violet and green letters.

Ms. Lopez turned me around to face her. "I remember when I asked my nurse the same question… she was a bit of a prude. But I guess all sisters are. Bless her soul, she was a great woman but she would talk non-stop! '_Sister Josephine, Sister Josephine, I must be going!' _is what all the girls would tell her. Did you know this was once an all girls_ catholic _academy? Yes, yes, yes. Believe it or not I was once too a student here." She sighed then quickly her eyes shot to her watch.

"Ahem…" a girl with golden brown curls cleared her throat behind us. We both jumped and turned to face the gangly girl.

"Juliet, this is Diana. She'll be your dorm head for the upcoming year." Ms. Lopez gestured to Diana. I smiled shyly and returned my gaze to the lettering on the desk.

"I'm going to be leaving now so if you wanna talk or get a coffee you know where to find me." She whispered with a smile.

Diana took me around the campus; pointing out different buildings: the main dorm; which I found out is where I would be "living", the dinning hall, the classrooms, and the gym. All the buildings seemed to form a circle around a huge meadow looking grass patch. As Diana crossed the patch she explained this is where most students would come to relax, publicize their clubs, or just eat.

She lead me back to the main dorm, again we walked up the flight of stairs and instead of heading towards the desk, she made a right turn to a long hallway of doors. Rooms, I'm guessing from the names plastered to the wooden doors. Within seconds, we reached to a blank door with the number 205 in the middle of the door.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the master key and knocked softly on the door. Hearing no response, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. I walked towards the window, turning to see two beds on each side of the room. Neither bed held any appearances of wear and tear.

"Uh Diana? Which one is mine? And how'd my stuff get in the closet?" I was now rummaging through the sliding closet.

"Oh…" she looked at me then out towards the hallway. "I bet Ms. Lopez brought it up here…" Diana stated. She walked towards the arch of the door and leaned against it. She raised her arm to glance over a small wristwatch. "I'm gonna get going. Your roommate should be here in a little."

An hour passed before I heard anything else about my roommate. The funny thing is I had never really heard of students living at school. Maybe because it was never a topic starter back home… plus while Diana was showing me the school, there was another level right underneath us, where the boys stayed, I wonder if they ever come up to visit…

I stood up and walked over to the desk. It was metal instead of oak this time. The was desk pushed against the wall, and above the metal frame hung a rather large window. Outside the window, the sun bashfully peeked through the wall of green trees. The metal glistened from the sun's cold rays and reflected a gentle glow illuminating the room. I sighed and sat down at the rolling chair, which was previously tucked securely under the metal. I gently pulled out my laptop from my duffle bag. Pushing it to the right hand corner of the desk, I dug deeper into the bag again and retrieved a picture. In the picture my daddy is _resting his eyes_ beneath a dark green willow tree, a lot like the ones scattered around the campus. Right beside him is my brother making an obnoxious face like he usually does in pictures. My family was pretty small. It was me, Daddy, my brother Joseph… and her. Well it used to include her, now it's just the three of us. I softly smiled, refusing to let the hot tears come, and reached for another framed picture. In this one my best friend snuck up behind me and took a candid picture. She always said those showed the most beauty. I don't really agree with her on that one. My face looked totally screwed up…

"Who's the chick?" a gruff voice whispered from behind me.

"Oh that's me… uhh…" My body tensed as I twirled the chair around to face the intruder. I realized I didn't recognize the face. It was my roommate; or at least it had to be. It's the only one I haven't seen yet. I quickly stood up and shoved out my hand waiting for a response. Soft brown hair barely grazed his ears as his bright green eyes bulged and stepped back slowly.

"Whoa there girly… My names Bertram; uhh well I like Benny better…" he softly grabbed my hand, and shook it in a friendly manner. I nodded once.

"Oh gawd… you're not a mute are you? I'm sorry but I don't wanna have to learn that sign language crap… n-no offence…" Benny's head lowered in what seemed embarrassment and aggravation. I slowly shook my head; wondering if he even saw me I said "No I speak. I just don't articulate as well as others."

Benny's head rose slightly at the tone of my voice. He chuckled softly and mumbled, "Hey you might come in handy when I take English Honors…" His eyes carefully met mine. "I'm not trying to be nosy or anything but why come to _'St. Catherine's for the filthy rich and just dirty poor'?_ I mean you look like you could do _so _much better…"

I gnawed on my bottom lip. "Well St. Catherine's_ is _the best I could do. Ever since preschool I've attended public school, but what I really wanted was to get out of my compact house, I wanted to come to see… to see…Washington!" Benny said nothing, so I continued, "So I applied here about five times and barely got in this year. I mean so far it seems okay." I raised my gaze from my desk to Benny.

"Okay, who is it?" Benny slumped down on my bed. My mouth hung agape. He sighs and restates his question. "What was the real reason you came here? Nobody really comes all the way to Washington… So who's the dude?"

A fierce blush crossed my cheeks; had it really been that obvious? I furrowed my brows and stated, "well then I guess I'm nobody… my daddy- err well, my _dad_ really seemed happy when I told him I wanted a better education. But he could never really afford it, so at my old middle school I applied for every application I could. I got a perfect score on my SATs and joined every club with out putting too much on my heavy plate." I lied at first but then went with it adding some truth to make it seem real, which in a way it was…

Benny threw his head on the naked pillow. His hair seemed to flow even though it was about an inch or two long… "Okay I believe you, Ms. Smarty-Arty… I really do think you'll come in handy to me. Oh and hey? You might just want to put down a sheet and maybe a cover on this pillow… you could catch a disease…"

Benny chuckled as slowly rose and walked over to the door. He smiled and said, "See Ya Later, Smarty." He waved a hand and turned the corner.

I rose, following him to the hallway. "Wait where are you going? Don't you share a room with me?" I heard a faint chuckle walking away, and then a soft, "no."

Chapter Two

"Rules?"

I shook my head and walked back into the room, what a strange boy… I quietly sat back down and resumed unpacking my bag. Reaching into the front pocket I pulled out a CD and shoved it into the laptop. Within seconds, a triumphant orchestra replaced an eerie buzz. As the metal desk looked more like a shelf; with all the photos and such, there was a knock at the door. I stood and pulled open the door revealing a short girl with spiky black hair and onyx eyes that burned through boxy looking glasses.

She puffed an unsatisfied sigh while flash of silver caught my attention. Loosely hanging on her bottom lip shone what looked like a metal ball. A piercing maybe? She rushed inside and plopped down the box in her arms onto the bed opposite to mine. She dusted herself off and faced me. She took three steps towards me her eyes scanned me from head to toe then with a disgusted look she stepped back, finally locking her eyes with mine. She scoffed and faced out the window. "Another newbie to endure. Okay here are the ground rules. First: no eating in here. There's a reason the mess hall and dorms are two different buildings. Second, no loud music; so if you don't mind…" I nodded and quickly muted my laptop. "Third, absolutely no _guests._ 'Kay?" She stated with a plastered grin. I shrug and nod saying, "Fine with me…"

She sits back on her bed and I quickly stand up. I stick out my hand and say, "My name's Juliet Sandoval. Jules for short." She looks at my hand then up at me, reluctantly she stands and grabs my hand and shakes it just like Benny. "Hi _Jules_, I'm Helena Kano. This is my second year at St. Catherine's. All the girls I've been paired with before usually want to transfer by now. Hope your ready to pack." I raise my eyebrows and tilt my head. "Don't worry about me! I'm gonna stick with you to the end!" I loop my arms through hers. "Hey you wanna go down to that meadow-y looking thing?" she scoffs and untangles herself from my hold. She pushes the box from her bed to the floor and grabs a blanket. She turns back to me and rolls her eyes.

Helena sat on the purple quilted blanket she dragged out. I sit close to her leaning against a near-by tree.

Helena's glasses fog up from the fog rolling in behind us from the wall of green trees and bushes. I can't help but chuckle. Doing this causes Helena to shot dead-on daggers to me. Why does she hate me already? I just came… I huff and start talking.

"So Helena, you say it's your second year here. You must've transferred in the ninth grade, seeing as how we're both tenth graders… right?"

Helena makes no attempt at replying. I shrug it off and begin again.

"I guess that means we get to be together for another two years…" Oh joy this seems like fun…

"No."

"What?" my head shoots up. _Hey she's talking! Well, it's a start…_

"I can change if I want. I mean if you make a bad roommate…"

_What a… Argh! How can I be nice to this girl!_

"Well on a less negative note, why'd you come here?"

Helena looked at me with a look that said, _"You've got to be kidding me. That did not just out of your mouth…"_

I gulped and said, " Well I came here because I wanted to…"

"So coming here was your idea not you're parents? Wouldn't your mom just be so proud her little girl is doing better for the world?" I wince at the tone of her voice. Helens sounds so angry. Mo- she wouldn't be proud of this would she? No. She wouldn't, she probably wouldn't have even let me leave in the first place… too protective maybe?

"But if that's true there has to be another reason. No one comes all the way out here from… San Diego, just for _school_." Helena pulled a portion of onyx hair behind her ear.

I sighed and then regretfully answered her question. "Well there's this guy." As Helena giggled I shook my head. "So yeah, that just might be another _raison d'être_…" I sucked on my teeth. She grabbed my hands and grinned.

"Were the two of you sweethearts? Did you guys meet while you were still in diapers? Oh! I know, he lived next door and never even noticed you!" Helena ranted on and on. Who would have known she was a die hard romantic?

I softly cleared my throat nudging her in the arm telling her that was enough. "It looks like the fog's getting heavier, do you wanna head on up back to the room? I don't mind but…" Helena looked from me to the overcast skies turning a light pink color.

"Yeah sounds okay, let just me grab my blanket."



I sprawled out onto my bed. I still needed to get a sheet. I'm feeling a bit lethargic though. Maybe if I spread out my blanket … Helena hovered above me straitening my frames and making room for others. A faint gasp came from her mouth. I quickly shot up wondering if she found a spider or something. Instead of finding a fearful Helena, I found a relaxed…

"Bertram!!" Helena ran into him hugging him tightly. I sat up straight in my bed. His dark green eyes looked as if they were flashing a "help me" sign. Without me even getting up she let go, smiling. "Oh how've I missed you and your… eww your horrible stench. Come on man there are ladies present!" they both chuckled and I felt somewhat out of place.I bent over to grab my shower bag and headed for the door. I nodded at Benny then walked out.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even introduce you to Juliet yet! How rude of me!" Helena nearly yelled at the boy. I could just see Benny clearing his ear trying to regain his hearing. Helena giggled and said playfully "Wait, wait, wait... you're not supposed to be here, I just told her no guests… just kidding! You're not really one anyways…" "Its fine I'll come back after…" their conversation died as I reached my destination. I sighed and leaned against the door. I didn't need to shower. My younger brother refused from letting me leave the house without taking one. He said a kid in the third grade didn't take a shower on the first day of school and now he has no friends…

Sliding down the wall I pulled my legs up to my chin. I wonder how long I should stay out here.

"Knock, knock." A pair of red converse stared right through me. I rolled my eyes and scooted over away from the door to the wall. The feet didn't budge. My eyes trailed up the baggy blue jeans to a worn green shirt with the words "Mr. Left" in white writing. My eyes continue to a defined jaw line and a bright grin. I place my right hand over my eyes and softly shook my head. "So are you gonna keep me standing here or invite me to sit?" I patted the space next to me and Benny plops down before I can even move my hand. He chuckles then lifts himself up to release me.

We sat there in silence for about twenty minutes. Girls came took their showers and left whispering about what it looked like Benny and I were doing.

"So… I see you've met Helena. You having a good time?" he ran his fingers through the front of his shaggy brown hair. "Of course you are… you still here."

"You know, I had no idea you were gonna like her…I usually have to explain to well the new girl about her... you know… attitude?" I giggled at his attempt of small talk. I shoved him as group of freshman walked in front of us.

"And I had no idea you _knew _her. I can't believe I thought you were going to be my roommate! I mean all this is so new to me but…" he cut me off with a hug. When he pulled away he grinned brightly.

"I thought you were going to ignore me forever!" he glanced at his watch. "You know you should damp you hair before you go back…" my hand pulled at my hair. Standing quickly I pulled Benny up with me. I stared at him then ran into the bathroom. I took a slow deep breath. As I walked to the sink, I wondered why Benny followed me. I stuck my head under the tap and combed through my hair. I grabbed bag and slowly returned to my room. Waiting for me inside was a very impatient Helena both hands on her hips. Just as I sat down my things, she walked right in front of me.

"Why didn't you tell me you saw Bertram before? I thought you might have told me seeing how close we are!" I opened my mouth to reply but it didn't seem like she was going to let me. "And here I was trying to make Bertram befriend my new friend! But you already met!!" I could see why some girls might want to trade rooms… I sighed and slumped into my desk chair.

"The only reason I didn't say a thing was because I thought the two of you might want to catch up. It looked like you two hadn't seen each other in ages. I didn't want to be a bother. If it makes you feel any better I haven't officially met him, so you can do the _honor._" I sat up and faced her. She was smiling and running up to hug me.

"Really? Okay perfect! Can I tell you a secret though?" I nodded. "I sort of have a major crush on Bertram…" she blushed and we both giggled.

Chapter Three

"Take me by the hand"

Helena's voice describing the way she first met Benny, slowly faded as I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

As I fluttered open my eyes the room was drenched in gold. I smiled and scratched my head. My daddy told me when I was about five, that because girl's brush their hair in the morning; they are smarter than boys because brushing causes your brain cells to _wake up!_ Or that's what he said. I smiled and looked around the room.

"Jewels! Dad won't make me my breakfast and he won't take me to the bus! I'm gonna be late again!" Joseph panted while parting his wild hair. Sighing I sat up reaching out my arms, he pulled me out of bed and to my feet. Within minutes I was in the kitchen quizzing Joseph while flipping pancakes.

"Okay what's the sum of twelve and five?" I sprinkled cinnamon on top of the brown dough.

"Uhh…_twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen seventeen, _seventeen?" Joseph had his finger out and grinned brightly as I nodded my head.

"Maria? Mi amor… donde están?" a faint voice came from upstairs. I softly cleared my throat and answered "Aquí amor. Why don't you come downstairs and help the kids with getting ready? Or at least have something to eat…" I called back. She used to always make breakfast for us. I learned to mimic her when I was about seven, but I hated doing this. My daddy was devastated the day she died. He spent the whole day outside sulking. Joseph and I just feel so responsible for him now. I take it upon myself to play along with this charade now and then.

"No thank you mi corazón. I'll see you later…" you could hear the faint chuckle in daddy's voice. The doctor says that amusing such behavior is unhealthy but it makes him happy and that's what we need. A happy daddy.

Joseph tugged on my shirt. "I havta go _now!_" sighing I grabbed daddy's license his keys.

"Fine let's go Joseph… grab your lunch, and do _NOT_ forget your homework this time." He looked up at me then down at the floor. He quickly ran back inside and handed me a pink sheet. I glanced at it then ran to the car. "Let's go, **now**."

He followed. As we drove up to the elementary school he cleared his throat. My friends say that we all do it from time to time. I guess it's hereditary, she used to do it non-stop… "What Joseph?"

"You have to sign my grades. If you don't I'll get in trouble. I tried asking dad and he said to ask you…" he slowly lifted the pink slip in my hands. On the top right corner was a bright red "A++". Elementary teachers. Gotta love 'em for having enthusiasm. I grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Way to go man. Keep it up! Daddy would be proud!" I signed the paper then gently shoved him out the car door. "Have a good day. I love you." I softly smiled and waved after Joseph.

"_Liet… Juliet... Is she really asleep?"_

"_Dang, she's really out cold…"_

My eyes squinted open. I must have been _dreaming, _but it all seemed so_ real_. Yet it couldn't be. Joseph was at home as well was daddy. I sat up, vision still hazy. Quickly two pairs of arms braced my wrists. Focusing, Benny and Helena's faces were covered in concern. Flashing an embarrassed smile, Helena and Benny sat me up completely.

"Are you okay Jules?" Helena brushed hair from my face. I nodded confused. "Well it just seemed like you were freaking out. You were tossing and crying like crazy. I got worried and urged Bertram up here with the sister's approval." Still grasping what was happening, my eyes did seem puffy. I stood and walked over to the bathroom. Tears. Why was I crying? My dream was happy. Or at least it seemed like it.

I scratched my head again and smiled. "It must have been a bad dream."

My mind was still repeating the fragments of my dream. The only thing I remember is that I told Joseph I loved him then he walked into his classroom. A gentle tug pulled at the back of my head. Frightened I turned around slowly. Helena was humming while gently tying a bow on the end of a braid, which seemed some how connected to my head. She grinned and patted my shoulder.

"All done. Now we can get your schedule for tomorrow!"

Chapter Four

"Wishing only wounds the heart"

"Okay Jules, your first period is World History followed by English. Which are _both taught_ by Sister Caroline? Funny I have English the same time with you but it's usually with Sister Ruth and _Sister Caroline teaches History_… Oh well! Then you got biology with sis-" Helena's voice seem to die off as I continued walking back towards the dorm. _It's been one whole day and no sign of him. When was the last time I saw him? My eighth birthday? No way… too long ago, but God how he stayed in my thoughts. I wish I could see him. I bet he would just die… _

Without warning, a hard shoulder rammed into the side of my cheek. Slowing my pace, my eyes sought out to find the fiend that knocked me out of my peaceful trance when suddenly, I ran into a hard body. As I fell, I heard a loud clattering sound then a mumbled curse.

"Damn it! People seriously should look where…" standing up, . There he was. The same as ever. Those entrancing deep blue eyes, golden shoulder length hair and a smile that seemed to brighten up the room, or did, until he locked eyes with mine.

He quickly brushed himself off, gathered his dropped belongings and _walked _away. My mouth hung agape as I fell to my knees. My thoughts whirled insanely all while trying to grasp the slightest hint of what just happened.

"Was that just _Pairs Gales_? Aw man! He is so not worth the time of day… I mean who does he think he is? Trying to act all cool… cocky little… breaking people's hearts…" Helena mumbled under her breath, as she pulled me to my feet. I sighed heavily and Helena's hand soothingly rubbed mine.

"I'm so sorry Jules."

Chapter Five

"Consideration"

"So he's the one…" Helena had walked me back to the room, because from what I could remember, my feet just couldn't find the will to move. Not receiving a reply she continued.

"I could have figured as much," she said with a seemingly sad smirk. "You know, Bertram never really liked me before. Yeah I know, hard to believe right?" _How could he not want to be with me? We're engaged! ENGAGED! He should _love_ me…_ "But I never gave up. When I would go over to his house, ya know after our fathers both died, he would ignore me like crazy." _I've told him time and time again he's the only one who could ever make me happy… Does he not love me anymore? _"But one day I just pushed myself onto him and now he can't leave my sight! Well he might if I let 'em but that isn't happening…" a small hand wove before my eyes kicking my out of my stupor. Blinking, Helena smiled gently and said,

"Hey it's no fun if they don't run right? I mean what is love but a game of chase?" I chuckled and nodded reluctantly. She did have a point. And hey, if Paris can't see what a great wife I'd make his loss right? No. He probably has girls flung at his feet during lunch…

"Jules… don't fret over a guy like him! Here lemme call up Bertram and we'll get a guy's perspective on this, 'kay?"

As I plopped down onto Helena's bed, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Bertram, get up here now! I think Jules just passed out! Hurry!!" and with that being said she closed the phone and smiled proudly.

"Why did you go and…" Helena's finger stopped me from saying anymore. She gestured towards the door. Outside the door hurried footsteps quickened till they reached the door.

"Juliet! Oh my god! Is she's okay? Someone call a doc-… She didn't really faint did she…" His frantic eyes glazed over while he searched mine for an answer.

"No Bertram, she's fine as you can see… but we wanted your opinion though. Take a seat by Jules." She pointed over at me and he did as he was told quickly. "Okay well we have this friend here at St. Cathy's, and she has this crush on Paris,"

"Wow you have a friend already Juliet?"

"Not the point Bertram… Well anyway, you can say she's practically engaged to the boy. But he wants nothing to do with her, which I think is a total shame seeing what a total babe she is, in a no-homo kinda way…" my cheeks flushed while Helena explained my situation to Benny without actually saying my name. I wonder what he's thinking; with that sad understanding smile creeping at the corner of his mouth. "So in other words, girl loves boy, boy hates girl, and girl is desperate." _Desperate? _I am_ not _desperate…_ am I?_

"Uhh should you really be asking me? Okay well I think this girl should try something else. Paris is a real tough guy to crack, even if you like grew up together I bet." I shot Helena a piercing glance; she looked at me and shrugged. Does he know about Paris and I? He couldn't, I've only told Helen-…

"Really? Hmmm I wonder. What would you do Bertram? If you were the girl and Paris was the _love of your life_?" Helena seemed to know how to get Benny going. She glowed as she bent in for his answer, like the Dr. Phil person on TV. I softly cleared my throat then rubbing it gently, and up at Benny.

"Well I would probably chase after him, no matter what. I wouldn't be in love if I didn't think I stood a chance. And if I didn't I would make my presence noticeable to her. Even if I had to bump into on her way to class, pass her by while going to the bathroom… if it was love, I would do anything…" Benny carefully caught my gaze, holding it; a faint blush crossed his pale cheeks. _Wow he must have some crush on Helena… its so nice… Maybe Paris and I could be like this…_ Sighing I stood and walked over to the closet, pulling out my bathroom bag; I cleared my throat once again and slowly walked out the room.

"Can I go now?" Benny seemed rather irked by being called down for our pesky problems.

As I walked down the long hallway of doors, I see Diana's single room, with a small white board with tiny scribbles written all over. Notes from the over girls I presume.

I pull open the shower door I placed my bathroom bag on a wooden shelf on the right hand side of the showerhead. Gently, the warm water soothed my body. Slipping down the blue tiled wall, my eyes fluttered away tears before completely closing.

Chapter Seven

"Can Dreaming Ever Hurt?"

Water splashed over my eyelashes, forcing me to wake up. Reaching out for my bag, I pull out a pink bottle. The water has turned mildly chilly instead of the previous comforting warmth. I massage the pink shampoo into my curls twisting my finger into the ends of my hair. I smile to myself as I grab my towel and walk out of the bathroom. Crossing the hall, to my bedroom, I hear Daddy's voice again. It seems happy, what day is it? As I ran over to the calendar on my wall, I notice it's around noon. Oh well, I must have dosed off in the shower… December…_5, 6, 7, 8…_ 8th!! My birthday! I sigh deeply and plop onto my bed, pillows and stuffed animals, floating towards the floor. Looking down at me is a rather large poster of a Beautiful Native American boy. His hair comes a little past his shoulders, and his eyes glisten with joy; a gentle smile beckons me closer. The Indian quickly loses my interest as I hear a gentle tap at my door. My heart quickens as I pat down my hair and softly clear my throat. Leaning against the door I sing, _"Who's that knocking at my door? Who's that knocking at my door? Who's that knocking at my door, sang the beautiful young maiden…" _I remain silent, waiting for a reply to my call.

"_It's me, myself and nobody else, said Barnacle Bill the Sailor, just me, myself and nobody else, said Barnacle Bill the Sailor_," sang back in a hushed tone. I playfully crack open the door. Peeking at the person, they chuckle a light and airy laugh, while scratching my scalp gently. She passes me a folded paper through the small slot I've left open to see her.

Happy 8th Birthday,

My one and only Gem!

You're father and I have made you breakfast,

Come on down and enjoy.

-Momma 

I smile proudly at her and pull open the door completely, only to wrap my arms around her neck.

"Feliz cumpleaños mi amor…" she pats my back gently and pushes me back to face her. She opens her mouth as if to say something, and then slowly closes it again. Smiling she pulls at my hand, asking me to follow. Grinning, I quickly do so.

The kitchen table is covered with a fancy white cloth with delicate stitches sewn into the fabric. On top of the table sits a very large stack of pancakes, beside those are sliced juicy oranges and fluffy scrambled eggs. As she releases my hand she clears her throat softly and my daddy looks up at me. A charming smirk appears on his face. Within seconds he has me on his shoulders carrying me over to the table. My younger brother Joseph groggily wobbles out from behind my dad.

Joseph wipes his eye and smiles up at me. She picks him up gently and sits him down in his high chair. He giggles and grins up at me.

"Dad? Can I get down now?" he chuckles and gently sits me down next to Joseph. She comes up behind me and softly ruffles my hair again. Grazing her lips to my cheek, I smile and she whispers; " I have present for you, I've worked very hard for this, but before I show you, you have to make me a promise…" she looks at me sternly, I slowly nod. "okay, there's someone I want you to meet, Amor. This person will soon be very important to you. And no matter what you must make him yours. Remember no matter what Mi Amor…" She motions me to stand, and I quickly follow her once again. We stop in our living room. Golden rays beam into the small room. On our quilted couch sits a boy, my age and what looked like his grandpa maybe?

"Gem this is Mr. Lucian Gale and his son Paris. We have arranged for the both of you to be betrothed." My head cocked to the side. _Betrothed… _where did I hear that word before… _school?_

"I know this seems a little old fashioned and most likely a little to soon for a eight year old to comprehend, but seeing what a _**big**_ girl you are, I thought you might want to put a face to all those dreams of yours…" She winked at me. What dreams? Was I supposed to be dreaming about this boy? I completely shrank into my shoes. Who did she say this boy _was_? Paris? Like the city? Okay, can you say weird? He holds my gaze, as he smiles softly, he brushes golden locks from his eyes. I hide behind her leg as I peek around and see the boy again. I look up at her and she rubs my head in a motherly way. Clearing her throat she asks, " So when the kids turn eighteen, they'll…"

I walk over to _Paris_, ignoring what my mom's talking about to Mr. Gale. I smile shyly, and Paris slides off the couch and grabs hold of my hand. I blush brightly and he looks at me then up at his dad. Mr. Gale winks and holds a thumb straight up. My eyes inch down towards the floor; Paris smiled and swiftly placed a hand beneath my chin and pulled me in close.



Coughing, I realized I must have fallen asleep in the showers at school… I quickly stand and gather my clothes. I slip into the bathroom stall across the cold white tile and release a happy sigh while replacing warmth to my body from the freezing water droplets. Smiling I pull on a pair of blue jeans and a white top. Wrapping my hair in the damp towel. I pat the pockets of my jeans searching for something to soothe me, as I leave the stall. Pulling out my mp3 player, I unravel the headphones and shove them in. She told me once that music was her escape from it all. My daddy used to tell me how much I was becoming like her everyday, but whenever he did he would get upset. Then I would ask

" Daddy? How was the football game on Sunday? Any one worthy win?" He would always chuckle and get all riled up, talking about defenses, some player and touchdowns. None of which I actually understood but I _loved_ hearing the sound of his low throaty voice echoing in my ears.

"Juliet!" a hot hand landed on my right shoulder. I turn to face the voice. "Where've you been? I thought I might swing by and get you ready for classes tomorrow…" Benny grinned brightly and moved his hand from my shoulder. I shrug and motioned my head to the showers, Benny must have not understood what I was pointing to, because a dumbfounded look crept over his face.

I pulled out my earphones and said, "I took a shower."

Benny grinned and walked beside me as I returned to the dorm. Twisting the handle, Benny coughed and I looked back at him. Suddenly a small person popped out from the door and pushed me to the floor.

"JULES!!! OMG! I was sooo bored! By the way did you know, You take the longest showers in the history of man?!?" it was more of a comment then a question, but I shrug as I sit up and push my clothes that previously flung through out the room. I was just about to go down there myself, see if you drowned or something…"

"How'd…"

"I know? You're shower bag was gone… I needed some Advil, I knew you stashed some in there, so I looked for it and couldn't find it. So I figured you took a bath, or maybe you're a pill stasher…" Helena's eyebrows rose up and down in a playful manner. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a comb from my shower bag. The only thing I could find was my toothbrush.

"Dang it…" I ran a hand through my stiff hair. Looking up at Helena I asked if she had I comb I could borrow for tonight. I guess I could buy one after class tomorrow. There had to be a store on campus or something… Helena shrugged and tossed a thick black brush at me. The bristles of the brush smooth over my scalp soothingly.

"Hmm okay then… Sooo Juliet, the three of us all have the same second period class. Hey, you know what? We pretty much have the same schedule!" Benny's eyes shone brightly as a pinkish color filled his cheeks. I smiled softly then continued to brush through my hair.

"Well what luck for you Bertram! You barely have one class with _me, _while you have every class with my best friend… that's it!" Helena rose and I quickly did the same. As Helena ran down the hall I looked back to see Benny just sitting on my bed staring at the wall. When he looked up his eyes seemed sort of sad.

Everything was just happening so fast. If I could only stop time, for just one minute to catch up…

"You know what, Jules? Its like Bertram just doesn't like me anymore. Like he's moved on. I mean yeah he's never really talked to me. I was always the one doing that for him… could that be it? Am I too controlling? Am I a bad-?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Helena. You're not a horrible person, like you think. Yeah, you're a bit controlling, but that's just it. That's who you are. And if Benny…"

"Bertram."

"And if _Bertram_ can't see that, then you're just gonna have to try a little harder. And remember? What's love with out a game of chase?"

"Yeah I guess you're right… hey?"

"What?"

"Why do you do that?" Helena held my gaze as she pulled a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Do what?" my eyes watched her lips, following the metal ball bob as words spilt out.

"You know. Call my Bertram, Benny?"

"Oh… he asked me?"

Helena's head cocked to the side. "Hmm really?" she thought about for a second then she quietly clapped her hands. Smiling she looked back up at me. She smirked and quickly grabbed my wrist dragging me down the hall back to where we left Benny minutes before.

Chapter Eight

"Give me a chance?"

As Helena burst into the room, she called out Benny's name in a childish voice. The room was empty. The same way it was this morning. Both beds some what made, the metal desk cluttered with my pictures and a photo of Benny and Helena. She had insisted I shared the space and I didn't mind _too_ much. On my bed there was a crease in the blanket. I looked at Helena, who was now slowly walking to the closet. It seemed weird; like all the joy that was once in the room flowed into the hall along with Benny's presence.

"Hey look Helena, Benny's butt left a dent on my bed…" I chuckled. Seeing Helena dig deeper into the closet, made trying to lighten the mood seem like a bad idea. Throwing myself into my bed, I grinned. It was still warm. Benny must have just left…



Helena, Benny and I walked down a long orange tinted hallway. Walking past classrooms, Helena clung to Benny's arm. They really are cute.

_Crash!_

Little by little, my face gets to know the blue-carpet rather well. Pain flowed from my nose to the back of my neck. All around, people gawk and laugh. I stand up quickly to look at all the faces that seemed to have popped from thin air, then take off in a sprint.

I have no idea where I'm going but I need to get out. I need to get away. And once again, I'm on my butt, feeling a non-too familiar sting flowing through me. I stand up slowly this time. Carefully, I pick up my belongings and brush my self off.

I look around. All round me are lockers; which is really weird because I thought that this being a boarding school, lockers weren't really required …

Before my eyes appears ivory colored hand. I cautiously look up and the florescent lights blind me. The hand steadies itself on my wrist, before I could fall back anymore. Slowly it forcefully pulls me up. Subconsciously, I let out a high-pitched squeal as the hand pulls me into a tight embrace. Reveling my burning cheeks I try to make eye contact. To my dissatisfaction, its not the boy I long to be held by but some boy. Don't get me wrong, this guy could be a great guy, but he's just not my _Paris_…

"Are you upset?" he lifted my chin with one hand, and with the other cupped my cheek tenderly. I say nothing in response, trying not look him in the face. But continued trying to break free of his hold.

"Who are you looking for? I mean none ever comes down this way. Most kids find it creepy." I look around again, now that he mentioned it; the lights seemed to flicker now and then. All while the floor beneath my feet seemed to retch dirt and grime. Squirming away now, he held me only tighter. He pulled me _gently_ into a room.

"Now my dear, now that I can see you more clearly, you're new aren't you?" he brushes his hair from his hazel eyes. From this angle it looks like theres gold specks strewn without the iris. My attention quickly moves form his eyes to his hand moving from cheek down to my waist. A faint yelp slipped from my mouth as the boy pulled me closer once more.

I groaned and with all my strength peeled the boy away from me. As I ran, I reluctantly turn back, only to see the boy peek outside the doorway, playfully waving.

Running until my lungs burned, I heard a faint voice calling out to me.

Helena.

Finding the short girl was no problem. She stood right beside Benny, who already stood out like a sore thumb, his abnormal height and all... When she caught my gaze, she nudged Benny and ran over to me.

"Jules? Are you okay? You look like you were in a marathon or something…" helena patted down my hair and grinned softly.

I chuckled and lowered my head. "No I just got a little lost?" I smiled sheepishly. I hoped she wouldn't drag the conversation any longer. She simply nodded and motioned me to follow her into the classroom.

His strong hands braced my shoulders and harshly pushed me against the wall. He held my gaze, then without a second thought, roughly crashed our lips together. Panic ran down my spine. Paris slowly pulled away.

Gasping he harshly whispered, "This is what you want right? You came all the way here for _this_ right?" With one hand he grabbed both my wrist and pulled them above my head. With his free hand, he rubbed his thumb across my bruised bottom lip.

"Aww now don't cry I'm only doing what you want… if you didn't want me to do this then why'd you chase after me? Can't you see I'm out of your league?"

"B-but our p-p-parents…"

"Our parents were brainless. Why would I ever want to be with_ you_?" Paris released my wrists and I slowly slid down the wall.

"I hope you can see that." As he sauntered out the room, I couldn't stop the tears this time. My breathing became labored and before I knew it, the room went black.


	2. Rules?

Chapter Two

"Rules?"

I shook my head and walked back into the room, what a strange boy… I quietly sat back down and resumed unpacking my bag. Reaching into the front pocket I pulled out a CD and shoved it into the laptop. Within seconds, a triumphant orchestra replaced an eerie buzz. As the metal desk looked more like a shelf; with all the photos and such, there was a knock at the door. I stood and pulled open the door revealing a short girl with spiky black hair and onyx eyes that burned through boxy looking glasses.

She puffed an unsatisfied sigh while flash of silver caught my attention. Loosely hanging on her bottom lip shone what looked like a metal ball. A piercing maybe? She rushed inside and plopped down the box in her arms onto the bed opposite to mine. She dusted herself off and faced me. She took three steps towards me her eyes scanned me from head to toe then with a disgusted look she stepped back, finally locking her eyes with mine. She scoffed and faced out the window. "Another newbie to endure. Okay here are the ground rules. First: no eating in here. There's a reason the mess hall and dorms are two different buildings. Second, no loud music; so if you don't mind…" I nodded and quickly muted my laptop. "Third, absolutely no _guests._ 'Kay?" She stated with a plastered grin. I shrug and nod saying, "Fine with me…"

She sits back on her bed and I quickly stand up. I stick out my hand and say, "My name's Juliet Sandoval. Jules for short." She looks at my hand then up at me, reluctantly she stands and grabs my hand and shakes it just like Benny. "Hi _Jules_, I'm Helena Kano. This is my second year at St. Catherine's. All the girls I've been paired with before usually want to transfer by now. Hope your ready to pack." I raise my eyebrows and tilt my head. "Don't worry about me! I'm gonna stick with you to the end!" I loop my arms through hers. "Hey you wanna go down to that meadow-y looking thing?" she scoffs and untangles herself from my hold. She pushes the box from her bed to the floor and grabs a blanket. She turns back to me and rolls her eyes.

Helena sat on the purple quilted blanket she dragged out. I sit close to her leaning against a near-by tree.

Helena's glasses fog up from the fog rolling in behind us from the wall of green trees and bushes. I can't help but chuckle. Doing this causes Helena to shot dead-on daggers to me. Why does she hate me already? I just came… I huff and start talking.

"So Helena, you say it's your second year here. You must've transferred in the ninth grade, seeing as how we're both tenth graders… right?"

Helena makes no attempt at replying. I shrug it off and begin again.

"I guess that means we get to be together for another two years…" Oh joy this seems like fun…

"No."

"What?" my head shoots up. _Hey she's talking! Well, it's a start…_

"I can change if I want. I mean if you make a bad roommate…"

_What a… Argh! How can I be nice to this girl!_

"Well on a less negative note, why'd you come here?"

Helena looked at me with a look that said, _"You've got to be kidding me. That did not just out of your mouth…"_

I gulped and said, " Well I came here because I wanted to…"

"So coming here was your idea not you're parents? Wouldn't your mom just be so proud her little girl is doing better for the world?" I wince at the tone of her voice. Helens sounds so angry. Mo- she wouldn't be proud of this would she? No. She wouldn't, she probably wouldn't have even let me leave in the first place… too protective maybe?

"But if that's true there has to be another reason. No one comes all the way out here from… San Diego, just for _school_." Helena pulled a portion of onyx hair behind her ear.

I sighed and then regretfully answered her question. "Well there's this guy." As Helena giggled I shook my head. "So yeah, that just might be another _raison d'être_…" I sucked on my teeth. She grabbed my hands and grinned.

"Were the two of you sweethearts? Did you guys meet while you were still in diapers? Oh! I know, he lived next door and never even noticed you!" Helena ranted on and on. Who would have known she was a die hard romantic?

I softly cleared my throat nudging her in the arm telling her that was enough. "It looks like the fog's getting heavier, do you wanna head on up back to the room? I don't mind but…" Helena looked from me to the overcast skies turning a light pink color.

"Yeah sounds okay, let just me grab my blanket."



I sprawled out onto my bed. I still needed to get a sheet. I'm feeling a bit lethargic though. Maybe if I spread out my blanket … Helena hovered above me straitening my frames and making room for others. A faint gasp came from her mouth. I quickly shot up wondering if she found a spider or something. Instead of finding a fearful Helena, I found a relaxed…

"Bertram!!" Helena ran into him hugging him tightly. I sat up straight in my bed. His dark green eyes looked as if they were flashing a "help me" sign. Without me even getting up she let go, smiling. "Oh how've I missed you and your… eww your horrible stench. Come on man there are ladies present!" they both chuckled and I felt somewhat out of place.I bent over to grab my shower bag and headed for the door. I nodded at Benny then walked out.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even introduce you to Juliet yet! How rude of me!" Helena nearly yelled at the boy. I could just see Benny clearing his ear trying to regain his hearing. Helena giggled and said playfully "Wait, wait, wait... you're not supposed to be here, I just told her no guests… just kidding! You're not really one anyways…" "Its fine I'll come back after…" their conversation died as I reached my destination. I sighed and leaned against the door. I didn't need to shower. My younger brother refused from letting me leave the house without taking one. He said a kid in the third grade didn't take a shower on the first day of school and now he has no friends…

Sliding down the wall I pulled my legs up to my chin. I wonder how long I should stay out here.

"Knock, knock." A pair of red converse stared right through me. I rolled my eyes and scooted over away from the door to the wall. The feet didn't budge. My eyes trailed up the baggy blue jeans to a worn green shirt with the words "Mr. Left" in white writing. My eyes continue to a defined jaw line and a bright grin. I place my right hand over my eyes and softly shook my head. "So are you gonna keep me standing here or invite me to sit?" I patted the space next to me and Benny plops down before I can even move my hand. He chuckles then lifts himself up to release me.

We sat there in silence for about twenty minutes. Girls came took their showers and left whispering about what it looked like Benny and I were doing.

"So… I see you've met Helena. You having a good time?" he ran his fingers through the front of his shaggy brown hair. "Of course you are… you still here."

"You know, I had no idea you were gonna like her…I usually have to explain to well the new girl about her... you know… attitude?" I giggled at his attempt of small talk. I shoved him as group of freshman walked in front of us.

"And I had no idea you _knew _her. I can't believe I thought you were going to be my roommate! I mean all this is so new to me but…" he cut me off with a hug. When he pulled away he grinned brightly.

"I thought you were going to ignore me forever!" he glanced at his watch. "You know you should damp you hair before you go back…" my hand pulled at my hair. Standing quickly I pulled Benny up with me. I stared at him then ran into the bathroom. I took a slow deep breath. As I walked to the sink, I wondered why Benny followed me. I stuck my head under the tap and combed through my hair. I grabbed bag and slowly returned to my room. Waiting for me inside was a very impatient Helena both hands on her hips. Just as I sat down my things, she walked right in front of me.

"Why didn't you tell me you saw Bertram before? I thought you might have told me seeing how close we are!" I opened my mouth to reply but it didn't seem like she was going to let me. "And here I was trying to make Bertram befriend my new friend! But you already met!!" I could see why some girls might want to trade rooms… I sighed and slumped into my desk chair.

"The only reason I didn't say a thing was because I thought the two of you might want to catch up. It looked like you two hadn't seen each other in ages. I didn't want to be a bother. If it makes you feel any better I haven't officially met him, so you can do the _honor._" I sat up and faced her. She was smiling and running up to hug me.

"Really? Okay perfect! Can I tell you a secret though?" I nodded. "I sort of have a major crush on Bertram…" she blushed and we both giggled.


End file.
